Bravery
by StarTraveler
Summary: Z is about to confess to Jack when the unthinkable happens. Sequel To Watching JACKZ
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

AN: This is the continuation of Watching

Shout Outs to those who reviewed Watching Part 2

Brandon B

CamFan4Ever

Garnetred

Sye04

Islandgurlie12

Mony19

>>>>>>>>>

I have to tell him.

I can't go on like this.

Z Delgado felt those thoughts run through her mind as she watched Jack and Sky play light ball; it was the day after her conversation with Bridge and Syd. It was quiet in New Tech City and the rangers were using the time to relax.

Z sat with Bridge and Syd as they were watching some sort of martial arts film but she kept watching Jack out of the corner of her eye. These feelings made her feel weird and vulnerable, she hated it but at the same time she didn't want them to go away.

She became aware of Syd trying to get her attention, "Tell him." She whispered.

"I can't not here."

"Z you can't keep putting it off, first you were going to tell him after breakfast, then after the morning meeting…."

Z sighed; Syd had been pestering her nonstop. "Gee Syd why do you care so much?"

"I wish Sky had your kind of feelings."

Z was sure her jaw dropped to the ground, "Whoa you like Sky?"

She nodded; "Always have besides I know you and Jack would be great together."

Z looked back at the game and saw Jack win by faking out Sky making him think he was going in one direction but actually going in another. Z stood up, "Jack I'm going for a walk would you like to join me?"

Jack smiled and nodded. Syd tossed a wink in their direction as the two walked out. They passed Kat, "We're going off base."

Kat smiled; "Be careful rangers."

>>>>>>>>>>

The day was warm seventy degrees with a light breeze, the grass was green and the scent of lilacs was in the air. The sky seemed like an endless clear blue with no cloud in sight. "Beautiful day" Z remarked.

Jack nodded; "Sure is."

Just then a commotion came in front of them as a cop tackled a young man dressed in ripped clothing. "What did he do officer?"

The cop looked at him, "Who are you?"

"We're SPD." Jack replied.

"Nothing for you guys to be concerned about; I'm just arresting this thief. You guys take care of alien scum; we take care of the regular scum."

The young man spoke, "I have to steal how else am I supposed to eat when I'm homeless with no job?"

The cop sneered; "You'll have plenty of time to think about that down at the station."

"Officer can't you just put him in a shelter?" Z asked, "Find a judge who'll be lenient?"

"Lady I arrest street bums after that they're no concern of mine." He led his prisoner away.

"Bastard" Z muttered.

"I second that" Jack replied.

"He might as well have been talking about us Jack; we used to have that life."

"I saw myself in him but we had an advantage with our powers. That and I had you with me."

They stared at each other. "Jack I …." Just then their communicators beeped and Cruger's voice came. "Cadet Landors, Cadet Delgado return to base immediately."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "We must've done it now."

>>>>>>>>>

Ten minutes later they stood in Command with their fellow rangers, "We are getting reports of unusual energy disturbances. Rumor is Grumm wants to cause a blackout and we believe he will use that time to attack."

Z spoke up, "I believe I can find out more by talking to a certain someone."

Syd winkled her noise, "You mean that alien that lives in that smelly alleyway?"

"You know his name is Piggy."

Cruger nodded; "Very well Cadet Delgado please go to the area."

"Yes sir" Z took a brief look at Jack and turned back to Cruger giving the SPD salute and walked out. Jack stepped up to Cruger, "Sir I have something I would like top speak with you about."

Cruger put his hands behind his back, "Please Cadet tell me more."

>>>>>>>>>>

High above in his alien spaceship Grumm was looking for Mora; the green skeleton-like alien was annoyed; "Why do I keep that pest around?" He asked himself.

"I can get rid of her." A bat like creature came out of the shadows, "Greetings my Emperor" He said with a bow.

"Broodwing what brings you here?"

"I have someone for you to meet, but it will cost you."

"Why should I pay to meet someone?"

"He can help destroy the rangers."

A blue alien appeared but Grumm could tell he was wearing armor so who knew what color he was, "Greetings Great Emperor Grumm, I am the energy drainer."

"Wow what an original name." A sarcastic voice said and a child stepped out of the shadows.

"Decided to show up?" Grumm asked sarcastically.

"So what does he do?" Mora asked.

"I drain energy" He replied.

"He is wanted in six galaxies for causing crippling blackouts and fourteen of them helped the ruler of his world conquer planets."

Grumm's eye sockets flashed red, "Nobody gets Earth but me!"

"Grumm he drains energy."

Grumm looked down at Mora, "Your point?"

"Those SPD rangers use energy for their powers right, drain their powers…."

"And Earth will be mine!" Grumm's evil laughter rang out through the ship.

>>>>>>>

Z knocked on the gray dumpster, "Piggy?"

The door came open and the overwhelming smell of garbage and the brown thick skinned alien poked his head out. "Oh yellow ranger."

"Piggy do you know anything about unusual energy disturbances?"

"SPD not paying their bills?"

"Piggy." Z said in and her tone said I'm not kidding.

"Well there have been rumors of an energy draining creature running around but even I haven't seen anything."

"There's been nothing around here?"

"This is an alleyway yellow ranger where the dregs of society hang out. We're lucky to get one light working."

"Thank you Piggy if you see or hear anything…."

"I'll let you know." The door closed shut.

Z drove back to base in the white SPD jeep, Piggy's words dregs of society kept repeating in her head. That's probably how Jack and I were viewed. Some might still view us like that.

>>>>>>>>>

Z walked into command a few minutes later after parking the jeep in its assigned space, "Commander Cruger" She said and gave the SPD salute.

"Cadet what do you have?"

>>>>>>>>>>

An hour later she sat with Jack on the base of the fountain outside of headquarters, "His words keep repeating."

"Z it's just Piggy talking."

"SPD should do more to help the homeless."

Jack smiled; "After we watched that young man get arrested I talked to Cruger about setting up that kind of program. If aliens and humans were off the streets they could work together and maybe Grumm would lose some allies."

Z smiled in return, "I'm glad you're here with me…this place would be unbearable without…" She trailed off as the breeze blew a lock of hair in her face and Jack smoothed it back. His touch briefly grazed her skin and she felt tingles.

"I should…put it in a rubber band." Her voice sounded breathless even to her.

"No you're beautiful no matter what."

Z stared at him, "You think I'm beautiful?"

Before he could respond their morphers beeped; "Rangers disturbance in the square!"

"Duty calls" Jack said. They stood up and held out their morphers, "SPD emergency!"

In moments they were encased in their ranger suits and went to the square meeting up with Bridge, Syd, and Sky.

>>>>>>>>>

In command Cruger looked at Kat, "Who is it?"

"He's called the Energy Drainer and he's wanted for causing blackouts and disturbing the peace."

Bridge spoke up, "Grumm's sending him after us?"

The energy drainer appeared, "Hello Rangers."

"We're SPD and you're coming in." Z said.

"Don't think so" He held up a black ball and threw it, "Krybots!"

Immediately thirty Krybots appeared, "Guys you deal with the Krybots." Jack said and took off after the fleeing monster that was headed for the power plant.

"That's far enough!" The Red Ranger said.

The alien snickered, "For you it is." His right arm transformed and became the long suction hose like you would see on a vacuum and struck out. Jack managed to get out of the way and got out his blaster. But to his astonishment when the alien hit it with a laser blast of his own it stopped working.

"Ready to give up?"

Jack clenched his fists, "Never!" They went into battle each using moves they had been taught but Jack was flung back and hit with a laser beam and immediately his suit vanished and found himself back in the same clothes he had been wearing.

"No way!" Just then before he could react he was hit with a laser blast. The energy drainer headed toward the plant but realized his energy was running low.

>>>>>>>>

Enraged Grumm turned to Broodwing, "He's running out of energy!"

"Emperor I'm sorry…."

"Real smooth Broodwing." Mora sneered.

"No I can't leave yet!" The Energy Drainer was beside himself and when the other rangers appeared screamed in rage. "I'M NOT FINISHED YET!" He vanished in a haze of light.

"JACK!" Z's cry rang out as she saw him demorphed and on the ground. As she got closer she gasped. He had a head and chest wound. She felt his pulse but it was slow and irregular.

Worse he wasn't moving at all.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

AN: Well that's part one and if you want part two…well you know what to do. I'm not good at thinking up monsters or writing battle scenes but hopefully you liked this.


	2. Chapter 2

Shout Outs To:

Sye04

CamFan4Ever

Garnetred

Islandgurlie12

Jnr Cpl Scarlett

Calling Girl

Brandon B

Princess Emmie

Blackness

Chapter Two

>>>>>>>>>>>>

"JACK!" Feeling an anguish she had never known before, Z sat on her knees as Sky took over feeling Jack's pulse, "Is he?"

"He's alive but his pulse is erratic, SPD we need and emergency teleport to medical!"

>>>>>>>>>

The rangers felt the tingle as they were spirited away from the battle field and found themselves in medical; Dr. Felix was waiting for them who looked like a humanoid tiger. "Quickly get him on the table."

His orderlies did as he asked, "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Z shook her head, "No I can't…" Tears began to fall down her face.

>>>>>>

Sky gently but forcefully propelled her out of the room and the rangers sat in the hall, "He's in good hands Z and Jack's a tough guy."

Commander Cruger then appeared along with Kat, "Any news?"

Sky shook his head, "Not yet sir."

Z felt like she was in another world and the sterile white walls of the halls did nothing to help. She stood up, "We need to hunt that monster down!"

Commander Cruger held up his hand, "You will do no such thing until we know how to deal with him, he has already injured and drained the power of one ranger, and I can't risk sending the rest of you out."

"That's right" Kat interjected, "surveillance is already going over the video but we know he was running out of energy and from previous records it'll be a few days before he regains full strength."

Just then Dr. Felix came out, "Well Doctor?" Commander Cruger asked.

"Cadet Landers has a concussion which will heal with proper rest, luckily his chest wound was nowhere near the heart but he'll have some bruising in that area and his ribs are bruised as well. He'll be weakened without his powers. If he had them he could probably heal faster."

"He'll be okay?" Z asked in a small voice.

"Yes but it will take time but he's unconscious right now and we've induced a coma state until his concussion heals, I don't want to take any chances I've heard stories about people who developed swelling of the brain. I'll let you see him in a few hours."

Cruger turned to them; "We should go to command and see what survellience has turned up, Cadet Delgado may I speak with you privately?"

He led her down the hall, "I know you want to be with Cadet Landers right now, and I know you are frightened and angry. But you must put aside your personal feelings for the moment."

"Yes sir." Z gave the SPD salute. As the two walked to command, Z felt her rage grow. Somehow she would make the energy drainer pay.

>>>>>>>>>>

High above Grumm paced in his throne room, "Mora any news?"

"We are sending some Krybots to another power plant while others pilot the robots Broodwing gave us; they will attack the city keeping those rangers distracted."

"How long until the energy drainer has power?"

"If everything goes to plan ten hours."

Grumm's evil laughter echoed throughout the spaceship once again.

>>>>>>>>>

An hour later Z was allowed into the medical bay but would only be allowed ten minutes, Jack had always been a fighter and even Dr. Felix was being amazed. Z sat next to him, "Hey handsome keep this up and you'll be out of here in no time." Already Jack's skin was getting its regular color back instead of being deathly pale. "Don't worry I'll make that monster pay."

Just then alarms rang out, "Rangers to command!"

"It figures" She muttered, Z bent down and pressed a quick kiss on his lips, "I'll be back and then when you're awake I can tell you." She kissed him again, "I love you."

Taking a brief look she hurried out of medical and headed for the command center.


End file.
